


Competition

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [80]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Competition

“I win once again,” Illya stated triumphantly, with a ‘cat that got the cream’ grin.

“Don’t you think that, maybe, all this competition between us is getting just a little out of hand,” Napoleon replied, with a sour expression on his face.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but this one was your idea,” said the Russian. “And, quite frankly, you should have known which way it would go.”

“Thinking about it,” Napoleon mused. “I rather think I’m glad to have lost this one.”

“Why would that be?”

“Being the one who has had more broken bones is hardly a victory.”


End file.
